


揽月

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 两个母胎solo亲亲 写了一堆莫名其妙的东西





	揽月

“帝珉崽子干嘛呢，”柳济鸿探头进来，“上台了你这家伙啊。”

“啊？哦哦..”朴帝珉拿起餐巾纸擦擦嘴巴上剩的油分，想了一下递给沙发角落里窝着的人一张，“哥，擦嘴巴。”

“哦？谢啦帝珉。”  
“没有的，哥我先走了。”  
“加油。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

拿起外设疯狂点着头就窜了出去，什么啊，怪害羞的。

“leta啊，”他抬头看向声音来源处，“国家代表..”

“啊～要说这个吗？”金炳善笑了出来，昨晚那场令部分人夜不能寐的荒唐直播过后，他半期待又半害怕的性子叫他选择不要主动去看而是什么都不知道地走进练习室。

可该来的总要接受，金炳善吃完东西进练习室后看着一些队员与工作人员欲言又止和担忧的表情，大致明白了现在的情况。

他站在练习室门口，室内空调足够的冷风让他渐渐攥紧了手里的湿纸巾，他拿来擦嘴巴的，他总是爱擦拭干净自己的嘴唇，无法容忍油分的粘腻感导致他常年湿巾常备在桌子上。

“我刚刚吃东西去了，不好意思。我现在就继续练习。”他举起攥着的湿巾摇了摇，“这样盯着我又是为什么呢。”

人的视线在他常年体寒的身体上似乎带着热度，隐隐轻微的灼烧感让他皱了皱眉头，下意识随着嘴唇上莫名的痛意而去探求这条线的来处，直到......

金炳善了然，眉头渐渐舒展开，对面小男孩在与他对上视线后慌乱的移开了目光，太好玩了，就算是被发现了也难以忍受好奇的欲望，低着头一直瞄着他呢。

他拿着湿巾又在嘴唇上擦了擦。

啊。

细胞组织与神经连接的身体每处都均摊了一整个生命，不同部位又占据了四季，好比现在，全身上下最薄的皮肤在干燥的树浆制品与习惯性力量的作用下像秋季成熟的石榴。  
啪。  
最鲜红的，最诱人的。

“Annie姐姐？请问没有湿纸巾吗？”

今天的结果确实荒唐又无奈。

状态，状态，是他们这行的命脉。

但好歹明白了自己现在到底是没够到及格线，金炳善坐在练习室的电脑前，他习惯在这个小小的天地里复盘自己的一天。

不论有没有比赛的一天。

这次的发挥是不可控的发生了，但对他来说这件事情还处于可控的状态。他不会容忍某种错误有可能在自己身上发生第二第三次，掐断一切不安定因素是他从小至大一直保持着平淡的性格与生活习惯的基本措施。

对他来说这也不算定时炸弹，只是不可控的事情发生后无法迅速将其掰回正轨的感觉实在是令他讨厌。

他不爱外出，少言寡语，兴趣爱好除了作为职业的游戏外便是入睡。常年待在房间里不见天日的练习与睡觉导致金炳善的皮肤白得惊人，似乎在同龄的活泼小男孩之中确实可算作是一个异样的存在。但他从未在意过自己是那块不规则的拼图，倒是挺自在的享受自己的性格，这让他在别人眼里以甚是难以接近的形象出了名，可对于金炳善这种不擅长社交的人来说确实是一种好事。

他从不主动迈出脚步。

“炳善哥哥，”

金炳善的眼睛连一丝一毫都没有偏离过屏幕，他这些天过来倒是已经习惯了。

“哥我好像过不久就能分化了。”

“恭喜你呀，帝珉。Annie上次很早就提起过你的性征预测比例是Alpha的可能性非常高。幸福的小子呀。”

朴帝珉看起来是真的开心的要命，他很好玩的，说是从APEX开始就崇拜金炳善，如今二人共事，如此活泼的前男高中生自然也不会放过与榜样亲近的机会。于是金炳善开始了被迫接受朴帝珉的所有重要不重要的信息，倒是不怕被过多的信息量造成大脑过载，金炳善不觉得烦，倒是常常怜爱地摸一摸朴帝珉的脑袋，然后他就会看到弟弟的耳尖略微红了起来，可他从来没有说出来过。年纪小的弟弟嘛，这个年纪的男孩又有谁会愿意被揭穿自己正在害羞的事实呢。

金炳善永远会选择照顾别人的情绪。

“哥我下回也拿个源氏在你前头E格挡，感觉超酷！”

“你还知道这个？”金炳善想到去年世界杯与好友在赛场上互相配合的画面，饶有兴趣的撑起了下巴，终于转过头看向了弯下一些腰靠在他椅子旁的朴帝珉。

“哥，我真的很崇拜你的我觉得你超厉害所以我都有仔细去看你的操作你真的好厉害…”

朴帝珉有些委屈地抓着金炳善的手抗议，他是真的在APEX时期被这位哥哥的法老之鹰惊艳到的，但看金炳善的反应似乎根本未将这些崇拜的一丝一毫放在心上过。

他的目光真的很难从哥哥身上移开，他想。

冷静的，出色的，总是安定的 ……

好看的。

哥哥是知道的，朴帝珉可以笃定，金炳善一定知道他非常非常非常崇拜他。他就像被包裹在层层防护物里发光的宝石，人们无法真正看透，而他却可以悠然自得地穿插在所有的注视之中，从不留恋。

但怎么说，他终于有机会第一次与金炳善并肩作战，尽管有些不受控制的事态与结果都在发生，但朴帝珉想他可以将散乱的拼图重新拼凑起来。他一向平易近人且招哥哥们喜欢，一切配合与了解只是时间问题，而且按他的性子，总是能够将这一切加快进程。无论怎样，好的结果是所有人都需要的，他也是，队里的哥哥也是。

“知道啦知道啦，帝珉啊。”金炳善笑了，看了看自己被朴帝珉抓住的右手。

“哥哥，要不要帮你关空调啊。”朴帝珉看他笑起来又有些尴尬地撇了撇嘴，“别的不说，你手冰冰的，你刚才喝冰可乐了吗，你的手好冰。”

“啊，本来就这样的，”金炳善轻轻使力回握了一下朴帝珉的手以示安慰，“别担心啦。”

“给你个暖宝宝吧哥！”

“热啊～”金炳善被逗笑，“你说这边开着空调你还要给我暖宝宝，像话吗帝珉啊？”

眼看朴帝珉靠过来还想说些什么，金炳善抽出自己的手推了推弟弟：“快去练习。”

被推开的朴帝珉没多说什么。

他走回自己的座位，点开了自定义房，继续玩起了大逃杀。

金炳善回头看向屏幕，考虑了很久要不要继续打竞技，但刚刚朴帝珉提到了分化的事情后他才又想到自己的易感期也就是这段时间没错了。虽然一直有在好好吃药，可是职业需要又总是让他违背医嘱昼夜颠倒，感觉某种程度上是会影响到易感期的时间稳定性。于是每每到这种时候，金炳善都决定认真把练习的份都完成后立刻去睡觉休息。

规则性很强，因为他不喜欢有什么不安定因素导致不可控的事情发生。

但是朴帝珉的分化来的也太快了。

“你说这崽子是不是死于话多，是不是？”梁真模趴在另一张床上和金炳善说，“他周五做完检查后回来不是敲锣打鼓大肆宣扬了一番吗，谁知道没过几天就难受的爬不起来了啊。”

金炳善举着水杯看向梁真模，他来房间后就立刻去吃了药，那位弟弟的分化来得猝不及防，而未成年人对这种事情也是没有一点经验。朴帝珉以为自己发烧了于是匆匆忙忙跑来练习室问哥哥们经理去哪儿了。

“哥，哥我觉得我脑袋要烧坏了哥，我鼻子好堵。”朴帝珉带着一身青桔味就冲来了练习室，酸涩又冲击鼻腔的水果气味成为顺着空调风吹到了练习室的每个角落。

首尔王朝的所有队员专注于练习，饭点已经过了许久。

“呀你这崽子！出去啊快点！我带你去医生那里！”最先反应过来的李承洙几乎是从椅子上蹦了起来，“真模哥你去看看炳善吧！”

鸡飞狗跳了一阵，听到Annie过来通知朴帝珉已经被安顿好在宿舍里后大家吊着的心总算是放下了一半。

“帝珉的结果和当初检查后出来的预期一样，”Annie把颊边一缕掉下来的的头发卡回耳后，聚集了很多男孩的地方开着足足的冷气，透气的布料将温度完全传达过来，连着背上的汗意也被迅速降温了下来，她叹了口气，“炳善啊，不如你回宿舍休息会儿吧。”

金炳善身材比例很好，坐下来后总是看上去比队内其他人小一圈，Annie探了些头也没办法看见低着头的金炳善的表情，于是和脸上带着一丝紧张蹲在金炳善椅子边的梁真模交换眼神，算是作罢。

“真模一起去吧。”

于是梁真模立刻要扶着金炳善站起来，而金炳善推了推他的手：“没那么严重啦。”

两个人走出了练习室。

“Annie姐姐，这样下去真的没关系吗？”崔敏赫出声询问，“炳善他…”

“唉，倒是有药，也不怕有什么关系，只是以后你们多和帝珉说一下要注意的事情，我们队比较特殊，就算现在医疗设备很先进，最好也是不要有什么意外发生。”Annie安抚了一下这些孩子，“炳善也不想大家真的用特殊的行为对待他，你们肯定也知道这点。”

“啊这不是废话吗我们当然不会！”

“行啦，先继续练习吧。”

金炳善和梁真模走在路上有聊到关于这方面的话题。

梁真模从一开始就处处照顾他不少，队里也就他这么个Omega，平时若是有什么私密的话题总只能和梁真模一同讨论。

“所以，”梁真模看见了金炳善把卫衣外套的拉链拉起来后呼了口气，“憋气憋得不错？”

“哈哈哥开什么玩笑呢，习惯性的操作啦。”

“你挺辛苦的。”

金炳善看看梁真模，这位哥哥好像是认真的在担心自己，眉头皱得紧紧嘴巴也抿起，但他想他这么久以来都是这样过来的。现在社会发展也不同以往，其实也没说活得不自在还是怎么样。

性征嘛，这种随着人类开始适应不断变换的气候环境而突变的繁衍技能，在所有人还未探寻这陌生的东西时，便开始有人以对其一知半解的态度而挑起愚昧的固有思想。到今天这地步实在是努力了很久而得来的相对不错的结果，人人平等，人人的气味也平等。除了操蛋的发情期与易感期仍然爱折磨人类并且欣然观赏其凌乱姿态外，确实也没有其他需要再去争取的了。

金炳善作为职业选手确实顺风顺水，没有歧视也没有特殊对待，在分化到来之前他只是个在泥泞里遭到雨水洗礼而被掘金者发现的宝石。他与其他宝藏被一同曝光在屏幕前，资本将他们分别拣选分类并且打磨包装，最终被打造出来的就是现在的金炳善。

首尔的，王朝的。

他在进入这个团体不久后便迎来了自己的分化，现在人们都爱在成年前半年左右去看医生抽血取样，为的是确认自己未来可能分化成的性征的几率。金炳善也是早早被带去检查过，所以等到真正分化的这天到来时，结果和检查报告的一致性导致他也并没有惊讶。倒是团队的工作人员急急忙忙的为了他向所有队友要求了平等对待与应有的尊重，金炳善觉得自己果然还是很幸福的，一切都平平淡淡稳稳当当地发展着。

在朴帝珉入队之前。

梁真模喊了他好几遍，金炳善才回过神，他刚刚想到了目前两位年纪最小的成员当初飞来美国时，都年纪好小，看起来懵懵懂懂的。全明星赛时Annie也有把两位弟弟带来现场观赛，两个弟弟举着写了“FLETA IS THE META”的牌子，乖乖的排排坐在观众席盯着他看，还真的挺可爱的。说起来从那时开始金炳善开始注意起自己体寒的毛病，手足冷症还是怎么着，那天黑百合1v1时不总是瞎想着被什么东西灼得手臂有细微刺痛。

“帝珉他…啊，”金炳善想着想着一出口就喊了别人的名字，“啊不是，帝珉，他怎么样了。”

“疯了吗你担心他？明天就活蹦乱跳了，区区一个分化期而已，倒是你多注意了，那小子那么爱粘着你。”

金炳善也不是没想过这个，但他作为家里的忙内也不是没有在小时候梦想着有个弟弟能给自己欺负。他不太懂得拒绝身边人，朴帝珉那么爱和他撒娇，保持距离这件事情确实对他来说算是些许难度。

到宿舍后梁真模洗完澡就来他房间一起趴着了。

“炳善啊，你是什么味道的？你有闻到帝珉崽子的味道吗？”

梁真模爬起来表达了自己突如其来的好奇心，他需要金炳善给他形容一下。

“哥喝过梨汁吗，我的味道要没有那么甜一点。”

梨子，梨子。

朴帝珉裹着被子躺在空调房里，分化导致他发了点小烧，来回去医院这么折腾一趟，一到休息的地方就被工作人员塞进了开足冷气的空调房。背上因为室外的气温而残留的汗水被冷气迅速降温，凉得他一个激灵也不管洗没洗澡就扯来被子躲里头。

他看看自己手肘内侧的针眼，一到医院就被急急忙忙送去扎针的体验是他生平第一次经历。风风火火整理完一系列事情后他终于有空档开始静下心好好想自己的事情。

他有闻到练习室里各种信息素掺杂后的味道，说实话他真的很头疼，Alpha对别的Alpha的气味真的或多或少有反应。他当时晕晕乎乎毫无准备地打开练习室门的那一刻就被部分队友的信息素刺激得略有反胃，但是其中夹杂的丝丝缕缕的新鲜梨子的甜香又减缓了他的排外反应，尽管他没来得及去细闻便被拉去病院了，但他很确定一个事实。

那是金炳善的味道。

新鲜清甜的梨子香气。

朴帝珉的分化只是一个小小的插曲，在日复一日的练习中没有任何人会有时间再去重新在意这件事情的发展。

金炳善也确实没有照梁真模说的那样主动去和朴帝珉保持距离，也不能说没有吧。在他拒绝了朴帝珉说一同去楼下厨房煮拉面的请求后，看着小男孩有些失望但是装作不在意的表情以后，金炳善决定还是允许朴帝珉偶尔来打扰他。

他觉得朴帝珉挺可爱的。

无论是生活里想要关心他还是游戏里疯狂尖叫时，朴帝珉在金炳善眼里就是挺可爱的。

他像一块密林里无人在意的路牌，正在慢慢被绿植吞噬。

大概也是因着Alpha与Omega间的吸引力，在某天朴帝珉来问他信息素气味是不是梨子以后，金炳善发现自己的第一反应不是被侵犯到的生气而是犹豫了一下并没有否认时，他觉得一条溪流确实在朝顺其自然的方向发展。

他和工作人员有和所有人说过不用特殊对待他，但是根本架不住朴帝珉在得知他信息素味道后越发警惕地在赛场后台像只小狼崽一样应对着其他战队的选手的造访。

朴帝珉真的太好玩了，其实他的五官在他毫无表情时看起来是真的很凶，说话也是，之前和柳济鸿跟两个小弟弟一起玩PUBG，朴帝珉挺会玩的。金炳善想起来当日全程在听两位不良男性斗嘴，他也被逗笑了好多次，朴帝珉根本不惧柳济鸿，顶起嘴来一套接一套，太好玩了。

比赛结束当晚，所有人都不约而同地决定熬夜复盘并且排位。

金炳善手机响了一下。

-ILLICIT干嘛那样  
——啊？  
-我找你说个话他像是要把我吃了  
——hh  
-？  
——？  
-？你什么情况炳善  
——啊  
-？？？？

金炳善关掉kakao talk，来自好友的控诉又让他不小心笑了出来。正好排在一边后队伍语音里的朴帝珉耳朵也挺尖，好奇死了金炳善是因为什么在这么开心：“哥干嘛呢。”

“啊，sorry。”

朴帝珉挑了挑眉，“什么啊哥打游戏还看消息，演我吗？”

“没有哦。”

“嘁。”

金炳善没太在意，手机哒哒哒哒地回着那边的短信。

“哥打完这把还玩吗。”

“不了，”金炳善看了看时间，“我吃药。”

那边蔫蔫地传来：“喔…”

-不是  
-他喜欢你？  
-你喜欢他？  
-什么啊炳善  
-回消息呃

“帝珉？”金炳善叫他。

“啊？哥我玩的半藏，你要奶的话按快捷键喊喊。”

“你喜欢我？”

“什么我靠，”朴帝珉看见屏幕里的人物建模被艾什的炸弹炸得横向跨越里阿尔托的小河，“哥？不是，哥说什么了？”

“啊。”

朴帝珉觉得自己应该没有耳鸣，金炳善分明是说了什么才导致他一下子WASD慌忙乱按，他的0阵亡半藏不能这么不清不楚地断送在这哥手里。

“哥？”

“你是不是喜欢我。”

什么啊，我不如一下被宋哈娜的核弹炸光两百血，朴帝珉心想。他真的也没有做什么过分的事情吧，也不是说不喜欢啦，但是朴帝珉自认为平时举动并无异常，金炳善是怎么发现的？

内心的小人像在被兔妈砍完一刀后尖叫着到处乱窜，朴帝珉恍惚间快将这句你喜欢我吗替换成兔妈常常哼着的安眠曲，在他脑袋里越放越响。队伍聊天框里已经有队友不满他送人头的行为开始狂发问号。

“帝珉啊，别站着不动啊，这把要没了。”

兔妈又来了。

朴帝珉试图把自己的注意力集中在这把竞技里，但是金炳善不知道是吃错药还是怎么了居然开了队伍语音的麦在疯狂报点。

我到底是在玩守望先锋还是黎明杀机。

朴帝珉的分奴人生里从没像今天这般期盼游戏快点结束过，在屏幕上终于显示出红黑烟雾上的“败北”后他几乎是从椅子上弹了起来，照着金炳善的位置就冲了过去。

“哥你…”

“帝珉陪我去吃个药。”

听到金炳善这句话后的朴帝珉咬了咬牙，跟着金炳善的脚步就走了出去。走廊与楼梯的路程足够他好好冷静下来，他想自己应该整理好情绪。他如同屠龙者在艰辛跋涉后被胜利女神眷顾而拥有了新的屠龙刃，在用锋利的刀刃取下龙的心脏前总是应该做好十足的准备。金炳善走在他前头，与平日里的他没有丝毫不同。  
朴帝珉看着就挺顺不下气的，金炳善有些时候很爱作为上帝视角去看别人手忙脚乱地处理事情，这是他不太在人前显露出来的性格。这哥哥意外的爱看别人热闹，蔫儿坏的，他觉得现在金炳善就在心里嘻嘻地笑。想着想着又起了脾气，呼了口气儿把刘海都掀起来了一两缕，盯着前面人暴露在光线下的颈部偏下侧贴着的信息素抑制贴，怎么看怎么碍眼。

走进休息室后金炳善坐在沙发上翻出了药箱，真就喊我来陪吃药的呗，朴帝珉挺气的，他不太喜欢莫名其妙被什么事情打扰到心情，看着面前人纹丝不乱地翻着药，他都想直接喊人给自己一个痛快。

“哥你到底…”朴帝珉终于忍不住，揉了揉久盯着屏幕而有些发胀的眼睛，深呼吸后才质问起金炳善，他不太想对哥哥发火。

金炳善转过身来把攥紧的手伸到朴帝珉面前，不出意料看见对方疑惑的眼神后笑了笑，摊开了手掌。

一片浅粉色的，圆形的小药片。

朴帝珉记得自己的药片是浅黄色的，大小形状和面前的这颗一模一样，他想到这里大概猜出来这是什么东西。他挺聪明的，当然哥哥也很聪明，两个人对峙就这样对峙着。

朴帝珉笑了：“哥不吃药？”

“药在这边呀，”金炳善左右晃了晃手掌，“而且帝珉，我不太喜欢打针。”

他明白了。  
金炳善之前说的话，他似乎已经回想起来，这个哥哥可太狡猾了，谁都不愿意输掉这场战争。屠龙者举着利刃虎视眈眈，而恶龙的爪子踩在宝箱上，双眼盯着渺小的人类，喉咙里发出威胁的低吟。  
而长途跋涉的屠龙者根本不会将步伐停顿在此。

朴帝珉伸手抓起那颗药丸，揣进了自己的口袋里，这个哥哥已经快对吃了非常久的抑制药片免疫了，他突然想起来，接下来就只能靠打针剂来解决问题了。他看见金炳善的眼睛亮亮的，忍不住想要在湖泊里捞起漂亮的碎玻璃块。金炳善抓住他放在口袋里的手，还是凉凉的，凉到朴帝珉都快要起鸡皮疙瘩。他的手被牵引着来到金炳善的后颈处，潘多拉的盒子小小掀起一角，幽幽的香气在里头乱窜乱撞，噼里哐啷的，他以为听到了自己的心跳。

金炳善觉得他反应很好玩的样子，捏了捏他的手，又把手松开。  
朴帝珉的手就这样停在抑制贴的上方，他不确定地再次和哥哥对视了一眼，金炳善却由喉咙里发出了笑声。

“可以撕开的，”那人看着他，“可以，咬一下。帝珉。”

没有犹豫，他的食指与拇指捻住抑制贴掀起的那部分，果断地撕了下来，他好久没有回味到这个香气了，这时他像个不知满足的求雨人，对着皎洁的月亮几乎是要付诸一切来换取一汪永不干涸的甘泉。金炳善拉着他坐在了沙发上，双臂就这样环着朴帝珉的脖子，他好像这时才开始后悔开始害羞，低头埋在朴帝珉的肩膀上，脆弱的腺体暴露在掠食者眼前。

朴帝珉回抱他，吻上了气味的源头，此刻他的嘴唇像是浸润了香甜的蜜，在下头熏得鼻腔内充满了清甜的香气，干燥的开着冷气的室内导致嘴唇干燥又不柔软，带着些许刺痛感磨过了腺体后，他也感受到了哥哥的些许颤栗。他从后颈一直到耳后都细细密密地吮吻过去，在微凉的皮肤表层留下了难消散的热度。他使力把金炳善的头抬起来，终于采摘到那株玫瑰，他不知道怎样才是对的，于是小男孩只是轻轻的吻了又吻，让金炳善的嘴角也勾了起来。

朴帝珉与他分开些许距离。用大拇指摸了摸金炳善闭上的眼睛，又凑近去亲了一下，通过指面缓缓传来的热度让金炳善久盯显示屏的双眼的酸胀感渐渐消退，对方把手拿开后他才睁开眼睛，疑惑地看向朴帝珉。

“哥哥也太坏了，”朴帝珉好气又好笑的盯着他，“逗我就这么好玩吗，我因为哥哥你都输了一把不该输的游戏了呀。”

金炳善又觉得他可爱：“你怎么还在纠结这个，我不是在补偿你吗？”  
他把脖子又更偏了一些，些许泛红的腺体散发着可口的味道。

“哥你真的是。”朴帝珉叹了口气，又凑上去将双唇贴在那处，模糊不清的说：“哥，你真的没救了。”

犬齿刺过皮肤的痛感想必要比针剂注射时来得猛烈的多，但是陌生的信息素在体内窜流而导致的难言快感却几乎将痛感掩盖后可以让人忽略不计。金炳善没想过会是这般光景，被衔住脖颈的他眼前模模糊糊，觉得自己像是被病毒侵略游走的主机，每根电线每个小程序都被染上病毒，他的大脑好像已经停止了运作了，只是本能让他由喉咙中发出细微的属于被捕食者的悲鸣。  
由腺体处泛滥至全身的青桔味在他体内无脑乱窜，他鼻子发酸，只在成年后喝过烧酒的他似乎没有想过试一试Mojito，于是这股强烈酸涩的青桔味像是报复一般冲开了的他的身体，他已经浑身乏力，但是隐约又在少年的怀中时不时地颤抖。金炳善像个溺水人般抓紧了自己的救生圈，朴帝珉的肩背被他抠得生疼，他记得金炳善的指甲修剪的干净圆润，却没成想这般看起来毫无杀伤力的东西也能够让他感知到如此的痛感。

金炳善的脑袋靠在他肩膀上，这人大口大口呼吸着，而朴帝珉只是抱着他。他不知道接下来要怎么办，金炳善让他临时标记他，他去做了。但他根本没有说下一步，朴帝珉手足无措，看着哥哥紧紧揪着他不放，十分难受的样子。

他犹豫着抬起抱着金炳善的手，缓缓地轻拍抚摸，给怀里的人顺着气，偶尔低头亲吻他的发旋，直到金炳善缓过来为止。

其实已经过了很久了，朴帝珉不打算喊金炳善起来，他还是明白基本生理知识的，被标记后的Omega会对标记他的Alpha产生极强的依赖性，他想到这里低头看看怀里的哥哥，那人一直时不时地蹭蹭他的脖子，接着又抱得更紧些，整个人几乎是瘫在朴帝珉的怀里。于是朴帝珉朝后靠在沙发的扶手上，让金炳善趴在他怀里慢慢度过这段煎熬的时间。

而空气中混杂着的两种果香，渐渐地融在了一起。

朴帝珉皱着鼻子嗅嗅，觉得不坏：“炳善哥，梨子真的闻起来蛮甜的。”

“说什么呢….”  
金炳善的声音哑哑的，他现在些许缓过来了一些，还是太冒险了。两个母胎solo居然能做到如此地步，他这个当哥哥的也真是搞了大事情。

“好累，我没有力气了。”他说这又朝着朴帝珉怀里蹭了蹭，这时的男孩已经习惯了年长者的撒娇行径，自然的抬起手继续抚着他的背。

“休息会儿吧，哥。”朴帝珉垂下眼帘，“醒来后总有好多话想同你讲。”


End file.
